Dreams To Reality
by ocportal123
Summary: A dream that strived a person to fullfil his dreams has finally come true, but at what coast? Follow Matthew (Who likes to be called David for some reason) as he goes into a world that he thought he could never enter. My First fanfic... And summary. Hope you guys enjoy. R and R.


**Hey guys and welcome to my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy and go along for the ride.**

**Unknown: What about us?**

**Me: Oh, I forgot. *picks up scrip* **

***Four shadowy figures walk in***

**Me: OK I need David/Matt and Riolu. The rest can leave.**

**2 shadow figures: Aw, why?**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll both get your own fanfic's. **

***Both figures leave***

**Me: Ok her are your scrip's. This is going to be an adventure of a life time, you guys ready?**

**David and Riolu: Ya!**

**Me: Ok then, On With The Chapter!**

**The Prologue**

A man with a bright white lab coat stepped into a dimed room with many computers along the walls. The man appeared to be 6ft. 1in., dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. At the far end of the room was a large, complex computer on a wooden table next to a 9-foot circular portal machine at the far-end of the room. The mysterious man in the lab coat slowly walked to the computer next to the circular object, listening to the beeps and pings of the other computers.

As soon as the man stood in front of the computer, another man walked in. He was 6ft., pale skin, blond hair, and blue-green eyes. He, also, wore a lab coat. The 6ft. man looked at the person in front of the large computer with a sigh of relief. "Hey Matt, I've been looking all over for you." the man said. 'Matt' turned around and replied "Jacob, for the last time call me 'David' not 'Matt'." Jacob responded "Oh, sorry 'David'. Anyway, what are you doing here?" David simple turned around and turned on the computer, whirling to life.

Once the computer became fully operational, David began to work on a program, ignoring Jacob. 'Uh, David?" Jacob said worryingly. David spoke without turning around "Isn't it obvious? It's time to test out the portal" David slowly turned around "and I'm going in." "What!" Jacob exclaimed. "The portal is a prototype, and unstable one at that." Jacob continued "You know it's not safe, besides who will maintain the portal if it goes haywire and you're in it?" David responded "You-" "I can't maintain the machine by myself" Jacob retorted. "and the others, jeez, you didn't let me finish" David said. Jacob looked David straight in the eyes and said "You don't even know it will work, or even turn on"

Jacob continued "And what about your family? your friends? How about your sister? What will she think if you suddenly left for get hurt?" David crossed his arms and said "That's why you're in charge when I'm gone." David uncrossed his arms and sighed "The reason I built this machine is so that I could fulfill my dream. The dream that's been driving me to do things I thought I could never do, but now," David turned towards the computer "it's time to turn my dream," David grabbed an unnoticeable lever next to the computer "INTO REALITY!" David forcibly pulled the lever, making the large machine hum to life. The sound of gears grinding and beeping noises can be heard all over the room and lights stared flashing on the portal. Then suddenly, a blinding light engulfed the room, but disappeared as quickly as it started, reviling a blue-green mist swirling in the inside of the portal. Both David and Jacob were stunned at the recent event, but David was the one to regain his senses.

David walked to Jacob, who was still in shook of what happened, saying "take care. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going in. It's time to start my long awaited adventure." David turned from Jacob and typed something on the computer. Not facing Jacob, David said "Well, see ya!" and jumped into the portal, disappearing as soon as he went in. Jacob ran to the computer and saw what David typed in. It read "Pokémon… random avatar transfer… Riolu/Lucario… transmission end…" Jacob looked at the portal with confusion. He took out his phone and began to dial. 'I know who I need to call' Jacob said.

(David/Matt POV)

'The mist, it's everywhere. I can feel myself floating, no, _flying _down, but where?' The mist around me suddenly cleared, reviling that the mist is some type of worm-hole, and the mist around me was spiraling around me.

I can feel myself transforming, changing. 'What a weird feeling…' "Ack!" Pain ripped through my body. My skin started burning like I was on fire. The pain was almost unbearable, as if I was being torn apart. As the spread throughout my body, I found myself looking down into a bright that appeared, I think, at the end of the worm-whole. The light blinked out, and was replaced by a hole peering down into another world! I was actually _seeing_ my creation!

Unfortunately, a second wave of pain blasted at my body again. I could barely stay conscience. 'Why was there pain?' I thought. 'The program was only going to adapt my structure into pixels. I couldn't believe this was happening there's got to by something wrong with the program, but what?' I thought back to when I inserted the program. 'Man, it's hard to concentrate with all this pain' He was approaching the portal at fast speeds; he didn't have much time left. 'Wait the program I used was… The Pokémon avatar transfer! It wasn't ready to be used!' I thought. 'Oh God, I might die!' The portal was only a few feet away. I could barely stay conscience. Everything was going black. 'I'm sorry everyone' Then I shoot through the portal and passed out.

**Me: So, what do you guys think?**

**Riolu: It's a pretty good start for your first story**

**David/Matthew: I agree, but I'm confused, is my name David or Matthew?**

**Me: Well your official name will be revealed later in the story.**

**David/Matthew: Ok, I guess.**

**Riolu: Are you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh, right the disclaimer! I do not own Pokémon but I do own everything else**

**David/Matthew: Don't forget to read and review.**

**Me: Ya, that to.**

**All: To the next chapter!**


End file.
